The Shower
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles has been having dreams about Derek regularly so he doesnt question it when Derek shows up in his bathroom. But is it really a dream this time?  T for now probably will change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- the title may change. this is just an idea that came to me at 3 in the morning it is ubetaed. i will be continuing i just dont know when. i apologize to ALL of my readers! i just havent felt like writing for any of my other stories. hopefully that changes soon.** **i have the next few 2 chapters of the bite written.**

Stiles woke up groggy and hazily moved over to his dresser gathering clothes and moving sluggishly to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he turned the shower on all the way to hot. He slowly undressed and got in the shower once the water had heated up. The water woke Stiles a little and he leaned back against the wall just letting the hot water wash over him. Stiles stood like that for a few minutes then he heard a voice, not just any voice, Derek Hale's voice. "Mind if I join you?" The voice said. Stiles groaned,

"Sure why not it's only a fucking dream anyway." He grumbles in answer.

Derek chuckled, getting undressed and stepping in the shower only to realize Stiles was leaning against the shower wall with his eyes closed. "You look so peaceful." Derek stated because Stiles did he looked relaxed and almost happy.

"The water calms me, relaxes me." Stiles replies

Derek moves over to Stiles touching the scar on his shoulder. "I'm still so sorry."

Stiles smiles, "Its ok Derek wasn't your fault, besides a scar is better than being dead."

Derek smiles, "This is true, still I should have gotten there sooner."

Instead of replying to that Stiles says, "I like this dream, it's different than the others."

Derek chuckles, "What do you mean Stiles?"

"I mean we are having a conversation, naked in the shower yes but a conversation, instead of you fucking me senseless then leaving." Stiles replies

Derek grins then frowns. He had come here to fuck Stiles senseless but after hearing that he can't bring himself to do it. "Stiles open your eyes, this isn't a dream."

Stiles laughs, "If this isn't a dream Derek then you wouldn't be naked in my shower talking to me."

Derek chuckles, "You never know Stiles, I'm full of surprises. Please open your eyes, I want to see your beautiful brown eyes when I kiss you." Derek raises a hand and strokes Stiles' cheek.

Stiles smiles and says, "I really do love this dream, you're being so sweet Derek." Then he opens his eyes and looks at Derek.

Derek smiles, then he looks into Stiles' eyes, "I love your eyes Stiles they are so beautiful like you." Then Derek leans over and places a soft a kiss on Stiles' lips. "Your lips are softer than I imagined, I like the way they feel against mine."

Stiles blushes, "This is definitely the best dream yet. Scott better not wake me."

Derek laughs, "What can I do to prove this isn't a dream?"

"I don't know Derek, but I never want to wake up." Stiles replies

Derek grins, "Ok Stiles you finish your shower before the hot water runs out, and I will be waiting in your room."

Stiles smiles nodding, "Ok Derek, I will shower you come up with a way to prove I'm not dreaming."

Derek laughs getting out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. Then he leaves the bathroom and lays on Stiles' bed waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbeated! I am sorry about the late update. Happy New Year!**

Stiles finished his shower, dried off and contemplated getting dressed. 'What if it's not a dream and I walk out there naked, but what if it is a dream then Derek may be upset I'm not naked.' So Stiles decided to only wear his boxers. Stiles slipped into his black boxers and walked out of the bathroom and sat by Derek. "So Derek have you thought of a way to prove I'm not dreaming?"

"Yes actually."

"Oh do tell."

Derek chuckles, "Well in all of your dreams have I ever been sweet? Have I ever stayed and just wanted to talk? Have we ever not had sex?"

Stiles gapes at him, "Um no to all of those."

Derek frowns, "Stiles tell me what am I like in your dreams. Am I rough, mean, do I hurt you?"

Stiles frowns, "Um yes, no and no, you are rough but in a good way, your almost loving but with a hard edge." Stiles blushes.

Derek smiles, "So you don't think I'm an evil monster?"

Stiles frowns, "No Derek I would never think of you as an evil monster. Maybe mean and you have a twisted sense of humor at times but never evil or a monster."

Derek smiles hoping his plan is working. "So tell me Stiles if I'm loving with a hard edge then why did you seem surprised when I was sweet?"

Stiles blushes, "Well Derek you're loving during sex but before you're not the nicest person and only shortly after are you still loving. You always love me and leave me, I have gotten used to it."

Derek frowns, "So I'm a loving partner during but before and shortly after I'm back to being an asshole?"

Stiles laughs, "Yeah something like that. Why do you want to know? I'm beginning to miss the fuck and leave, at least I didn't have to talk about my feelings."

Derek laughs, "Ok we won't talk about your feelings. We can talk about mine."

Stiles gapes then looks at Derek like he doesn't have a clue who he is. "Derek this is turning into a nightmare, not only did you have me talk about my feelings now I have to listen to you talk about yours!"

Derek growls, "I'm beginning to see why I leave after."

Stiles looks a little hurt, "Fine then fuck me and leave or just leave, yeah that sounds better. Bye Derek." Stiles gets up and walks over to the window opening it.

Derek looks upset, 'How can such a smart kid be so stupid?' "I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles sighs, "Fine have your way with me I really don't care anymore! But don't expect me to participate this time, it gets old Derek and I really am not in the mood anymore!" Stiles flops down onto his bed lying on his stomach so Derek can do whatever.

Derek frowns and then turns around and starts rubbing at Stiles' back. "Stiles answer me one thing before I leave. What are your feelings toward me outside your dreams? Answer with detail and very honest."

* * *

><p>Stiles groans he feared angering Derek feared he would get it rougher than he likes but to his surprise Derek started rubbing his back. "I don't know for sure Derek, the first time I saw you in the woods didn't do much for me, I thought he's hot. But that's it then you started popping up in my life more and I started having feelings for you, I found myself wondering what your lips felt like, what you mouth taste like. Then that night I had the first dream, they freaked me out at first I worried you would catch on. But you never did and that saddened me a little. Then the dreams where fun. But here lately they are just boring, like school you know what going to happen. Now I just feel blah towards the whole situation. I can watch you and Scott without a single dirty thought because I know when I go to sleep you will be there."<p>

Derek was surprised at the total honesty. "Wow Stiles that sounds boring."

Stiles laughs, "Yeah it is. I have come to terms with the fact that outside my dreams your straight and you hate me and in my dreams you're not really mine, I'm just a fuck and go." Stiles laughs at the fact he just compared himself to a gas station.

Derek chuckles, "Stiles what if I told you this wasn't a dream and I could prove it. Not just with words but with actual proof. What would you do then?"

"Well then I would be really embarrassed and surprised. Embarrassed I told you all this and surprised I'm not dead." Stiles answers sounding bored.

Derek stops rubbing Stiles back and pulls out his phone. "Stiles I have an idea. Come here, I'm going to take a picture of us kissing on my Phone then yours. If they are still there tomorrow then this wasn't a dream."

Stiles looks surprised. "That's a brilliant idea." Stiles gets off his stomach and leans into Derek who wraps an arm around him and plants a kiss on Stiles' mouth. Stiles opens his mouth and Derek slips his tongue in moving it around and tasting Stiles then he snaps the photo and pulls out of the kiss to grab the other phone. Derek lets Stiles explore his mouth this time, Stiles licks the inside of Derek's cheek as Derek snaps the photo.

"There Stiles come see me at my place tomorrow if the picture is still on your phone." Derek grins.

Stiles smiles and reattaches their lips wanting to taste more of Derek, Stiles slips his tongue in when Derek gasps in surprise and he licks all over the inside of his mouth. Stiles pulls back after a minute for a breath and says, "Ok Derek if the picture is on my phone in the morning I will be at your place."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- The Next chapter should be up in a few days. as i wont start writing again till monday! ENJOY**

Then Derek took his leave via the window and Stiles decided that instead of meeting Scott he was going back to sleep. 'Maybe when I wake up from this crazy dream things will be back to normal' then he passed out.

Derek was sitting in the tree outside Stiles' window when he heard Stiles' heart rate slow and he knew he was asleep. Derek crawled quietly back into the room and sat at the computer chair and watched his mate sleep. He liked to watch Stiles sleep, he knows that sounds creepy, but it's true. Stiles looked so peaceful and still when he was sleeping not jittery and tense. "I love you Stiles." Derek whispers watching him, Stiles groans and rolls over.

Derek leaves Stiles' bedroom at 6 in the morning. He runs home to get some sleep before Stiles shows up. Stiles wakes up at ten in the morning to the smell of bacon. "DAD!" Stiles yells

Down in the kitchen the sheriff jumps not expecting Stiles to be awake this early. "Yeah son." He calls back.

Stiles walks down the stairs and glares at his father. "You know what the doctor said. Turkey bacon or no bacon."

The sheriff groans, "Stiles turkey bacon is disgusting."

"Yeah well then don't eat bacon dad, I won't lose you because you wanted to each freaking bacon!" Stiles says a little more angrily than necessary. The sheriff looks hurt and turns off the bacons, "Hey don't throw it out, I'll eat it." The sheriff glares at his son but finishes cooking the bacon.

"You know Stiles you're just like your mother, always making me eat healthy."  
>Stiles chuckles, "Well someone has to."<p>

Then Stiles' phone which he left in his bedroom goes off and he runs up stairs to answer it. "Yeah Scott?"

"_Dude where were you yesterday? I totally kicked Derek's butt! He was distracted about something, but it still counts!"_

Stiles laughs, "I was tired Scott, that's sad the only way you can kick Derek's butt is when he's distracted." Stiles then remembers his dream and gasps.

"_So not cool Stiles! Hey you ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine stubbed my toe."

"_Ouch man, watch where your walking."_

"Says the wolf that walked into a pole while staring at hot chicks."

"_Dude! I did that once!"_

Stiles laughs then he hears his dad moving the pan off the stove. "Hey Scott dads about to eat bacon I gotta go."

Scott chuckles, _"Don't be to mean." _Then Scott hangs up.

"DAD, leave the bacon on the oven!" Then he looks through the pictures on his phone, "OH MY GOD, it wasn't a dream!"

Down stairs the sheriff is trying to be sneaky but he hears Stiles tell him to leave the bacon and he sighs then he hears Stiles yell oh my god. "Don't oh my god me son! I haven't touched the bacon!"

Stiles comes down stairs looking a little pale yet blushing. "Stiles, son you ok?"

Stiles looks up at his dad, "Y-yeah dad I'm great."

"You sure son, you look a little pale." The sheriff says concerned

Stiles smiles at his dad and snags a hot piece of bacon off the plate his dad put it on. "Yeah dad I'm great, never better actually." Stiles has his color back and he sounds better.

The sheriff looks at him confused, "Yeah alright son. You got any plans today?"

"Yeah dad I'm hanging with Scott."

The sheriff nods, "Good well I'm heading off to work it's a beautiful Saturday don't spend it in the house."

Stiles smiles, "I won't spend the day in this house."

The sheriff grins, "Don't spend it in Scott's house either, go outside Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I promise not to spend the day in Scotts or our house."

The sheriff smiles and hugs his son, "You have a good day Stiles and stay out of trouble."

"You have a great day dad and be careful." Stiles replied

As soon as the cruiser was out of sight Stiles screamed. "Ok so my dream wasn't a dream!" He says aloud. Stiles then sits down and eats the bacon. Stiles looks at the picture again remembering how it felt to have Derek's arms wrapped around him and how his lips felt. "God it was so much better than my dreams." Stiles says aloud, then he gets up runs upstairs to change and brush his teeth.

"Off to Derek's house I go. We're off to see the werewolf, the wonderful werewolf of beacon hills. Haha that sounded better in my head." Stiles chuckles at the fact he compared Derek to the wizard from the wizard of Oz and that he's talking to himself.

Stiles walks down stairs and outside to his jeep, Stiles gets in his baby and drives to Derek's house. Stiles pulls up in front of the burned down hale house. "Well here goes nothing." Stiles mumbles to himself as he gets out of the jeep.

Stiles walks up to the door and he knocks.

**AN- also there is a poll on my profile go check it out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbetaed Sory about that guys! i meant to update this chapter and i was tired.  
><strong>

Derek opens the door and pulls Stiles inside then he attaches their lips instantly, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and Derek backs them into the wall. Derek swipes his tongue across Stiles' lips asking for entrance. Stiles happily lets him in, Derek moves his tongue around Stiles' mouth and Stiles moans when Derek's tongue brushes against his. Then Derek pulls back so they can breathe.

"Told you it wasn't a dream." Derek says then pecks Stiles' lips.

Stiles chuckles, "I have never been so happy to be wrong."

Derek laughs, "We should talk about the things you told me."

Stiles blushes then tries to hide his face in Derek's chest. "No, I don't want to."

Derek smiles, "Not that, the fact that you think my sense of humor is twisted."

Stiles looks up at Derek and sees he's grinning, "Whatever, you know it's twisted."

Derek chuckles, "That I do. But Stiles seriously we need to talk about us." Derek takes a step back so he isn't pressing Stiles against the wall anymore and Stiles frowns.

"Well fine. Let's go sit on the couch." Stiles grabs Derek's hand and drags him into the living room.

Derek smiles, sits down and pulls Stiles into his lap. "Well first, no sex until you're ready. If you're ready now, well no." Derek chuckles "I want to wait till we really know each other. You may think you know me but I assure you Stiles you don't."

Stiles looks at Derek, "I love a good mystery Derek, you have been the biggest mystery yet."

Derek frowns, "You only love me because I'm a mystery?"

Stiles is surprised, "No!"

Derek smiles, "Why do you love me then?"

Stiles blushes, "You're a great guy."

Derek raises an eye brow, "How do you know that?"

Stiles smiles, "You wouldn't have helped Scott if you weren't. You would have followed through on any one of your threats to kill me or harm me if you weren't. I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't. In fact I would be in grave yard or a wolf if you weren't."

Derek chuckles, "As you apparently know, I would never hurt you. I can't say anything to dispel my helping Scott can I?"

Stiles chuckles, "Nope you helped him, Scott told me what you said to him, and I quote 'Scott you and I are brothers now'"

Derek groans, "Yeah, I did say that. Oh well so you see through my grumpy bad guy exterior."

Stiles laughs then he grins, "Why do you love me Derek?"

Derek grins mischievously, "Oh your body, yeah definitely your body."

Stiles punches his shoulder lightly, "Jerk."

Derek chuckles, "No I love you because you're a great person. So loyal, smart, funny, aggravating, sexy." Stiles smiles through the list then he blushes bright red at being called sexy by Derek hale. "Oh and because you selflessly put others first." Derek finishes.

Stiles still bright red buries his face in the side of Derek's neck. "You enjoy making me blush don't you?"

Derek chuckles, "Maybe, maybe not, Stiles will you be my boyfriend?"

Stiles looks up at Derek, "Yes." Stiles leans in and connects their lips in a sweet kiss. Derek kisses Stiles back and this time Stiles swipes his tongue along Derek's lips asking for entrance. Derek parts his lips giving Stiles what he asked for, Stiles moves his tongue around Derek's mouth and Derek moans when Stiles twists his tongue around his own. Derek pulls back panting.

"Damn Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "What?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Stiles chuckles, "I practiced with Danny."

Derek growls, "So I have competition."

Stiles laughs, "No Derek, Danny has nothing on you! He's only a friend that helped me figure out I was gay then helped me learn to be a great kisser."

Derek smiles, "Good, because your all mine. I don't share!"

Stiles laughs and pecks Derek's lips, "Neither do I Derek. Well I share with Scott, but I won't be sharing you with anyone."

Derek laughs, "I won't share you with Scott either."

Stiles grins, "Good I'll tell Scott on Monday we can't be friends because I'm dating you and I will be spending all my time with you."

Derek's eyes go wide, "Not what I meant Stiles!"

Stiles starts laughing, "I was joking."

Derek frowns, "Jerk."

Stiles laughs more, "I wouldn't let anyone say I couldn't be friends with Scott. And if anyone tried to be super possessive and say who I couldn't talk to and be friends with, they would get dumped so fast." Stiles says sounding serious and no longer laughing.

Derek gulps, "I wouldn't do that. Say you couldn't be friends with someone, unless I saw them as a threat to your life."

Stiles smiles and pecks Derek's lips, "Good."

Derek smiles and leans down to kiss Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
